Continuation of the Continuation War
by RealityProject
Summary: Follow Jatkosota HS against Pravda HS in an intense all-out winter war.


p style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 1.5em 0px; color: #404040; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; letter-spacing: 0.026px; line-height: 18.2px; word-spacing: 1.6px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;"em"The Continuation of the Continuation war"/em/p  
p style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 1.5em 0px; color: #404040; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; letter-spacing: 0.026px; line-height: 18.2px; word-spacing: 1.6px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;"emEpisode 1, "Continuation!"/em/p  
p style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 1.5em 0px; color: #404040; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; letter-spacing: 0.026px; line-height: 18.2px; word-spacing: 1.6px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;"emSensha do battlegrounds , Winter/em/p  
p style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 1.5em 0px; color: #404040; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; letter-spacing: 0.026px; line-height: 18.2px; word-spacing: 1.6px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;"emThe sound of metal, smell of oil and the warmth feeling of being inside a tank, this is what our girls from Jatkosota High School feel, smell and hear as they wait around their given positions behind a thick and dense forest with trees colored white and green from the winter snow. They anticipate the enemy's move. Though they know that Pravda won't panic even when ambushed, Mika, commander of the Finnish-themed Jatkosota High School, thinks of possible actions that Pravda might take after being ambushed, behind her calm and cryptic demeanor is the mind of a tactician. Unlike Darjeeling, who states the meaning behind her proverbs, Mika isn't the type to explain that much. But little did everyone know that behind her calmness is a thief, after being lent a KV-1 by Pravda, she decided to keep it instead of return it, also "borrowing" some of the University All Star team's rations. The case wasn't close yet as they were challenged by Pravda to a match, the usual move that Katyusha would make due to her competitiveness. Pravda made a deal that if Jatkosota won, they will keep the KV-1 and they'll lift the case if not, they will be disqualified and suspended, not being allowed to participate in next year's Sensha do tournament. Mika knew the stakes were high should they lose, she endangers her school from being suspended for a year. Pravda was able to get the federation and other staffs to their side. Enabling them to corner Jatkosota./embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /emThough stakes were high, Jatkosota accepted the challenge and here they are, in the middle of a snowy field, dense forests and little buildings, similar to most battles of the Winter War. Both sides were well built for the snow. Thus while waiting, everyone acted like the cold was nothing. But for the audience, the cold was brutal and some struggled on how they are to keep warm. /embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /emThe steel that made out their tanks was cold but the people that operated them were not. The waiting goes on as the radio inside the BT-42 suddenly went on./embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /em"Commander, no signs of Pravda's tanks here on the left." The transmission came from a T-50, that was guarding the left flank of a small hill with lots of trees. Overlooking a small village. There were 3 T-50's and 1 T-28 forming a platoon. While on the middle were the command platoon consisting of 1 BT-42, 2 T-50's and 1 Sturmgeschutz III or "Sturmi" as nicknamed by the Finns. On the right flank, were another platoon consisting of 1 SU-152, 2 T-28's and a KV-1, the one that Pravda lent them was allowed to be used. /embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /emThere are 5 platoons making 20 tanks in total but the last 2 platoons were yet to be seen as they were sent to scout. /embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /em"Commander, right flank no moveme- .." The commander in the KV-1's sentence was interrupted to the sight of friendly tanks speeding towards the hill and behind them were not mistakenly Pravda's tanks. /embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /em"Right flank! Right flank! Enemy tanks! 2 T-34's with 76mm's Should we engage them?" The KV-1 commander raised her voice on the radio as she sees their scouts, consisting of 3 BT-7's and 1 T-28 were being chased by Pravda's tanks./embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /em"No, remember, there are always small drops of rain before it pours heavily." Mika replies on the radio, calm as ever as she holds her Kantele while she looks through view port. Aki turns the turret left and right to spot Pravda's tanks and clear enough, she sees them./embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /em"And the heavy drops may or may not cause harm." She continues as Aki loads a shell into the gun. /embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /em"Loaded!" Aki would say, after inserting the shell./embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /em"Aim at their marksman." Mika commands to all the tanks in her platoon and at Aki, her gunner and loader. /embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /em"Fire." Without hesitation, all tanks fire at the tanks approaching from a far./embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /emTheir guns fill the area with loud booms as their tanks rocked backwards slightly from the small feedback from the guns firing, Soon the rest of Pravda's tanks would appear from all sides, it was clear to the entire Jatkosota team that Pravda is aiming to surround them. But god knows what tricks they might pull out from their sleeves. Pravda, determined to crush Jatkosota, and Jatkosota, determined to stop Pravda. /embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /emWill history repeat itself? or will it alter? No one knows./embr style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /br style="vertical-align: baseline; outline: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: subpixel-antialiased !important;" /em- Episode 1 End - /em/p


End file.
